


sugar haze

by transwraith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythological Creatures, Harpy!Gabe, M/M, Naga!Jack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, copious amounts of cuddling, inappropiate use of owl boobs, jack's fascination with gabriel's puffy owl dewlap, wholesome breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transwraith/pseuds/transwraith
Summary: Nagas are known to be voracious consumers of the simple joys of life; hunting, sleeping, eating and mating with willing individuals encompass some of their main priorities. Their pursuits have always remained purposeful and rather straightforward in nature, showing no patience for beating around the bush.“Mmh,”Until now.The one where Jack and Gabriel play the paper of mythical semidivine beings in the throes of love.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	sugar haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apostapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/gifts).



> For and with special thanks to apostapal, for introducing me to the fluffiest AU I will ever invest my love into.

__

__

__

__

__

Jack lets out a long breath like a sigh and presses into the soft plume of Gabriel’s chest.

Nagas are known to be voracious consumers of the simple joys of life; hunting, sleeping, eating and mating with willing individuals encompass some of their main priorities. Their pursuits have always remained purposeful and rather straightforward in nature, showing no patience for beating around the bush.

“ _Mmh,_ ”

Until now.

The birds sing in chorus as Jack shifts over the smooth surface of the plume, the endemic scent of wing oil fogging his thoughts and rendering him positively dumbfounded for the remainder of the day. The temperature will surely drop below freezing come early morning and Jack has no interest in moving from his only source of heat, slow metabolism he was, for better or worse, woefully born with.

Gabriel cracks open an eye, and Jack's heart opens along with it.

“Hey,” Gabriel says, smile crooked, his eyes warm and crinkled around the corners with sleep.

“Hey yourself,” Jack replies, still utterly limp on Gabriel's chest. The harpy carefully cranes his head forward in a searching gesture, their lips brushing in the faintest of kisses when Jack obliges.

And oh, they've exchanged too many kisses throughout their bonding to count, but the sensation remains as transcendental as the first time.

“Got a big night ahead?”

Jack smiles. “Nah,” He threads their fingers together over Gabriel's chest. “I was thinking about reserving tonight for us.”

“ _Ooh,_ got big plans?” Gabriel goads and grins, puffing up his chest in an absolutely ridiculous mating display.

Jack's laugh is thready and startled, but a laugh nonetheless. “Not the ones you're thinking of.”

Somehow, he was expecting that response. Gabriel huffs and rests his hand on Jack's marred shoulder, the other carefully reaching for his short hair. Jack leans into the touch, stretching his neck out over Gabriel's torso, feeling the rise and fall of his chest on every breath. At last, he feels… loved. The word feels inadequate for what he’s feeling, the enormity of Gabriel offering his own heart to him when Jack’s never felt at home anywhere. But he's fully here, immersed in the warmth of their cozy little nest, and the relentless beat of his heart under his palm.

Gabriel moves his thumb minutely, drawing it back and forth over Jack's bridged knuckles.

“I'm glad you're here.”

Fuck, if that statement alone doesn't do things to Jack's insides.

“Birdie,” Jack exhales, the name nearly lost in the sound of scales and feathers rustling underneath their joined weight. “There's nowhere else I'd rather be than face-deep in this pretty, heaving bosom of yours.”

Gabriel laughs despite himself, but isn't the only one; Jack snickers giddily along, settling deeper into the chest in question. “Chest man, are you.”

“I'm a _you_ man, angel—”

“God, shut up.” Gabriel shoves him face-down into the fluff of his chest before the naga has anything short of a chance to finish his rambling. If suffocation by his mate's plump chest were to be the cause of his demise, Jack would happily welcome death with open arms. “It's too early for your sappy paperback bullshit, baby.”

Jack's talons dig into the hands holding him hostage against one of his very fascinations, very lightly, not hard enough to scratch or puncture, but enough to be felt. Gabriel rolls his eyes, even though he knows his mate can't see him.

His grip loosens, and Jack expels all his leftover air in a rush.

“You _ass._ ”

“I do have a nice one, thank you.”

With a pointed roll of those warm, stormy-blue eyes, Jack curls a clawed hand around the harpy's forearm to get him where he wants him, slowly tightening his coils, sliding one under his legs, the other around his torso. Aside from a testing wiggle of his shoulders, Gabriel hangs motionless within the rings Jack's body made, trusting his loving mate to shift them according to his liking. In fact, Gabriel very much enjoys the manhandling, delights in being restricted by capable hands and tail to the point where he feels safe instead of vulnerable, but he would never admit that out loud.

Maybe it's not adventurous of them or anything, but he likes lazy afternoons like this best. Sleeping in past noon has become an everyday habit since Jack became completely enamored with the novelty of cuddling. Sometimes, Jack would sit back and wonder how he had gone without this sweet physical contact for so long, when in reality, it's the sparkling complement his uneventful day-to-day needed.

 _Gabriel_ is that complement.

Jack takes the opportunity to nuzzle along the junction between Gabriel's neck and shoulder, soothing the spot with soft kisses. Gabriel hums pleasantly, receptive as ever, fingers playing idly with the gray hair brushing over the nape of his neck. Jack is every inch the cat that got the cream, the canary besides; relaxed and loose and happy in a way that’s been hard to catch sight of since they started this.

Gabriel doesn't let him get too comfortable before he's pushing away.

“Come on,” Jack growls, pleading, arms moving to loop around his waist with no success. “Five minutes.”

It's tempting. So goddamn tempting.

But - they haven't fed as of yet, and Gabriel could really do with some preening. _Time is a limited resource that ends up getting wasted if we don't do something meaningful with it,_ as he would quote.

“No.” He says, roaming around on the other side of the den, near the entrance. “I'm hungry and I need a bath. We can cuddle _after_ I'm done.”

Jack's grunt is a borderline whimper, tail rippling in discomfort with the loss of a warm body to coil around.

Gabriel only laughs, amused at his expense, voice slowly dying away as he crosses the threshold.

Suddenly the idea of sharing a bath sounds very appealing to Jack.

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> For further R76 brainworms, you can catch me on Twitter as [@transwraith](https://twitter.com/transwraith?s=09)!


End file.
